


Puppy

by the_madame21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Collars, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2017, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Pet Play, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_madame21/pseuds/the_madame21
Summary: Oikawa clicked his tongue, full of distaste. “That's not the way to talk to your Master, is it Iwa-chan? What happened to my good boy?”





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't hate myself enough to do a fic every single day, so I just combined a shitton of kinks and will be spreading them throughout 6 fics. Happy first day of kinktober everyone!! Please don't forget to comment ^^ Also my amazing friend did some art so go check it out [here!!](https://cool-toru.tumblr.com/post/165941777083/a-little-gift-for-madamemalfoy21her-new-iwaoi)

“Done,” Oikawa clicked his tongue as he finished fastening the collar around his lover’s neck. 

Iwa said nothing, silent as he sat on the bed. Oikawa couldn’t help but smirk. “What? Not in the mood?” 

“I don’t get why you like this so much…” his voice was a low grumble in his throat, the kind that made a heat start at the pit of Oikawa’s stomach. 

“But,” Oikawa dragged his finger down Iwa’s cheek, and then hooked it under his chin, “Iwa-chan likes it too, right?” He cocked his head as he said so, smiling brightly. 

Again Iwa remained silent, but the blush on his cheeks spoke for him. 

Oikawa giggled, leaning in and giving playful kisses to his lover. “Ima-jannn—” he murmured, catching Iwa’s lips between his teeth, “Speak?” 

Iwa just growled instead, refusing the order, and so Oikawa was forced to nibble on his lips, pulling away to speak properly. “Do I need to bring the leash out again?” 

Silently Iwa lowered his head, which only caused more giggles from Oikawa. “Then,” Oikawa took his hand, bringing the back of Iwa’s palm to his lips, “ _Speak.”_

Iwa looked at him, giving a short and shaky exhale. _“Woof.”_

That only caused Oikawa to giggle again, albeit a bit happier this time around, satisfied with the response Iwa gave, cupping his lovers cheeks between his hands.

“That's a good boy, Iwa-chan,” he littered his face with kisses, slowing down only when he got to Iwa’s neck, choosing to give long licks, and the kind of bites that would bruise the next morning. Iwa always stiffened, whenever Oikawa did that, and Oikawa would be lying if he said it didn't boost his ego a bit. 

Suckling just beneath Iwa’s ear, Oikawa took the opportunity to let his hands slide down, brushing over Iwa’s length through his boxers. 

“Hard already?” He teased, “From just a few kisses?”

“Shut up.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue, full of distaste. “That's not the way to talk to your Master, is it Iwa-chan? What happened to my good boy?”

The sharpness that was always present in Iwa’s gaze seemed to soften a bit, and he bowed his head ever so slightly, leaning in and murmuring an apology, his lips brushing over Tooru’s. 

Excited giggles bled into the kiss, Tooru nuzzling Iwa’s nose with his own, “That's good! Are you feeling it now?” His eyes shined as he said so, Iwa replying with a low gruff of a sound that Oikawa knew well by now meant the man’s boxers were starting to feel too tight. 

Nimble fingers touched at the hem of Iwa’s shirt, Oikawa lightly brushing his fingers against Iwa’s sides as he brought the shirt up and over his head. He took a moment to admire his lovers chest, the toned ridges of his abs, and the fading kiss mark Tooru had left beneath his collarbone just a few days prior. He'd have to fix that. 

He took the moment to run his hands over the front of Iwa’s chest, before giving a soft moan and sucking on the kiss mark, refreshing the brand. His hands continued to roam as he sucked, his left finding Iwa’s heat easily, his thumb pressing against Iwa’s leaking head. Oikawa could feel his own cock twitch in anticipation. 

Both seemed to bite back a groan. 

When Tooru was finally satisfied with the deep purple that claimed just beneath Iwa’a collarbone, he moved up, giving his neck proper attention, and finally finding his lips again, stroking Iwa’s length all the while.

“You're so good,” he murmured between kisses, “My good puppy…”

Through clenched teeth, Iwa let out another _woof._

Oikawa giggled at that, pulling away but only just, so that he could see how dark Iwa’s eyes had gotten. 

“Nee, Iwa-chan,” he licked his cheek, slowing his hand, “Will you show me? Show me how much you want your Master.”

“…Embarrassing…”

Oikawa smiled, reaching for the bottle of lube, and then handing it over to Iwa, “You can do it for me,” he cocked his head to the side, “Can't you?”

Iwa took the lube silently, shifting out of his boxers and then popping the bottle open. Oikawa watched with wide eyes, licking his lips all the while, especially when Iwa squeezed the bottle, letting the liquid slide down the length of his cock. He began to stroke, slowly, his large thighs tensing the more he pleasured himself. 

Soft little grunts parted his lips, Iwa licking his lips over them in strain, and Oikawa cocked his head curiously, a smirk marking his expression. 

“From the back, too.” 

Iwa shot him a glare that sent shivers down Tooru’s spine, before he slowed his motions and closed his eyes, “I don’t want to.” 

Oikawa raised a brow, leaning in, “Mmm,” he dragged a finger down the base of Iwa’s cock, “But _I_ want you to.” 

Iwa stared at him dead on, and Oikawa felt the shivers again, thinking maybe he’d just jump him then and there. But he held back, grabbing the lube instead and squeezing more of it onto Iwa. “Go on,” he encouraged, “It’ll feel good.” He went so far as to push Iwa on his chest, so that he fell flat on his back against the bed. 

He propped his legs up, sliding his hands down rubbing his hole with the proper amount of lube, but Oikawa didn’t seem happy with that, grabbing Iwa’s knees and spreading them apart with more brute strength than was really necessary, holding them down with his hands. 

“The point is to let me see, right?” 

Iwa gave a low growl, letting his head toss back and closing his eyes again, “Pervert.” 

Oikawa hooked his fingers around the collar, giving a warning tug and clicking his tongue, “Careful there, Puppy. No name-calling tonight.” 

He was ignored though, Iwa letting out a hushed sort of sound, as he slid a finger in, slowly beginning to stretch himself out. 

Those soft little grunts he let out were starting to get to Oikawa, as he watched Iwa shift around on the bed, bucking his hips slightly, obviously struggling. Iwa had never been able to find his good spots on his own, after all.

It was almost cute. 

Oikawa crawled over to his side, peppering kisses on his chest and sucking on his nipple. “You’re too clumsy, Iwa-chan. Even with two fingers…” 

“I’m _trying—”_ he seemed to whine as he said so, and once again Oikawa felt his own cock twitch in anticipation. He let his fingers drag down Iwa’s chest, slowly starting to stroke Iwa’s cock. 

“Slow down,” he encouraged, “You like slow strokes—”

“I hate it slow—”

Oikawa bit him, silencing him for a bit, “You like when I do it, don’t you?” He kissed his chest again, “Pretend they’re my fingers—”

“It feels nothing like you—”

“Shh…” Oikawa kept on, spoiling Iwa’s chest with sweet kisses, “Do it the way I would. Nice and slow. In and out. Stretch it enough so I can fit.” 

Iwa let out a garbled sort of sound, Oikawa adding more lube to help him. 

“Nee, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa kissed his cheek, still stroking, “Is it shaped like me?” He giggled, biting his lip and nuzzling into Iwa’s neck, “Probably not, huh? It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” 

“Tooru…” 

Oikawa’s head shot up at that, his eyes gleaming with lust. “Can’t hold out any longer?” 

“It’s fine like this,” Iwa mutteredthrough gritted teeth, pulling his fingers out on an exhale. 

“Hmm…” Oikawa let his hands slide a littler further, slipping his own fingers into Iwa’s throbbing entrance. “I don’t think it’s nearly good enough yet.” 

Iwa visibly shivered, Oikawa’s hot breath in his ear giving him goosebumps that prickled down his arms. 

“Tooru—“

“You were never good at this,” Oikawa lamented, nibbling at Iwa’s earlobe, stretching and curling his fingers all the while, “Unless you’re doing it to me of course…” he giggled, sticking his tongue into Iwa’s ear, and Iwa jolted, back arching slightly while his entire body tensed. 

“T-Tooru—”

“What is it?” he cocked his head, watching Iwa’s expressions, “Is it no good? But you’re making such a good face right now, Iwa-chan.” 

“There’s not—”

Oikawa stopped his motions, pressing his fingers up against Iwa’s walls, rubbing ever so gently. Iwa tensed again, grabbing at Oikawa’s shoulders, his shirt wrinkling beneath Iwa’s grip. 

He grinned wildly. _“Found it.”_

Iwa’s eyes widened, as if he were begging, willing Oikawa not to draw it out. “Don’t—”

“Let’s see…doesn’t Puppy like it when…” he curled his fingers, and Iwa let out a low whine of a sound that made what little blood Tooru’s had in his head to rush down to his dick. 

_“Iwa-chan,”_ he whined right back, curling his fingers again in order to hear it one more time, “Don’t make those _sounds._ That’s not _fair—”_

In the end, Tooru couldn’t help himself, and so he pulled away, spreading Iwa’s thighs apart once more, lifting him up by the back of his knees. 

“Hurry up,” Iwa tried, wriggling his hips in an effort to come into contact with something, even if it was useless. 

Oikawa’s eyes darkened, and he turned his head to his along Iwa’s thighs. He hummed again, trying to keep control. 

“That’s good, Iwa-chan,” he kissed his way down, making sure to leave Iwa’s thighs with as many purple splotches as possible, “But you’ve been better at begging.” 

“Tooru—”

Iwa gripped at Tooru’s hair when Tooru pressed his lips to Iwa’s entrance, licking and stroking him with his tongue. 

“You don’t—have to—”

Oikawa moaned while he teased, “But you taste so _good,_ Iwa-chan. Such a good puppy…” 

“Don’t—”

His hips were lifted even higher, so that Oikawa could insert his tongue, Iwa’s back arching up off the bed as he did so, his knuckles white from the grip he had on Oikawa’s hair. 

It only made Oikawa giggle, the little vibrations it caused making Iwa’s head spin. 

“Ish sho shticky,” he spoke against his skin, before taking a moment to bite at Iwa’s thighs again, “I can’t tell what’s you and what’s lube.” He made a show of licking his lips, finishing it off by wiping his mouth with the back of his hands. “I could do this forever.” 

From the look in his eyes Iwa knew that statement to be true enough, so when Oikawa dipped his head again, Iwa stuck his hand out, holding him back. 

“It’s enough already…please…” 

Oikawa took his hand, kissing his palm. “You know how to do better than that.” 

“Don’t make me—”

“Mmm,” Oikawa pouted, hooking a finger around Iwa’s collar again, tugging gently, “If you’d just tell me what you want, I’d give it to you.” 

Iwa threw an arm over his head, face flushed from arousal and embarrassment. Tooru could feel his dick pulsing against his abdomen. He wasn’t sure how much longer he’d be able to hold out if Iwa didn’t comply. 

“Tooru…” he murmured from behind his arm, breath hitching in his chest, “Please…spoil your dog…” 

Oikawa felt his blood rush. With what little sense he had left he grabbed for the leash, hooking it around Iwa’s collar and tugging on it with strength that held no direction. 

“Get on your stomach,” he tugged again, the heat in his head making him go crazy, “All fours,” he helped Iwa turn over, dragging his fingers down Iwa’s spine, “I’m gonna make you feel good.” 

Oikawa positioned himself, taking a few indulgent moments to rub himself against Iwa’s ass, letting out a low growl himself. 

“You were a patient puppy,” his words tumbled over one another, Oikawa grabbing at Iwa’s hips, “So whine for me again, ok?” 

He thrust in, but only made it half-way, nearly curling over Iwa from how tight he was. 

_“Fuck,”_ he cursed under his breath, palming at the bed for the bottle of lube, squeezing some on his cock in a bit of a frenzy, and finally pushing himself all the way in. 

They both seemed to moan in unison. 

This was Oikawa’s favorite position. The way Iwa felt beneath him, how those muscles shook, struggling to hold him up with just a few strokes of Oikawa’s cock. The way such a large _man_ like Iwa looked, whining and tossing his head back, bucking his hips to meet Oikawa’s thrusts. 

It just made him want to spoil him even more. 

But maybe he could get away with a little bit of teasing first. 

He tugged lightly on the collar, one hand gripping at Iwa’s hips while he sped up his thrusts. “Nee, Iwa-chan,” he pulled a bit more, so that Iwa’s head came up, “Do you know what you look like?” 

He seemed incapable of answering, those large arms shaking some more, Iwa letting out a grunt of a sound. Oikawa damn near cackled, it was such a pretty sight to see. He bent down himself, pressing his chest against Iwa’s back, not stopping his thrusts, answering the question for him, _“You look like a bitch in heat.”_

Whatever response Iwa had was caught in his throat, coming out as a half moan, half groan, and his head tossed back on its own, begging Oikawa to fuck him deeper. 

Oh, did Oikawa fuck him _deeper._

It took a lot, for Iwa to willingly beg. So when he finally passed that threshold and gave in, that was pretty much all it took for Oikawa to snap himself. Without really thinking he grabbed the back of Iwa’s neck, forcing him down into the pillows and fucking him _hard,_ Oikawa letting out all sorts of sounds on his own, getting high from the way their bodies sounded when they slapped together, sloshy and sloppy and just _wet_ and it was so disgustingly delicious that Oikawa had to be careful not to drool. 

“…good boy,” Oikawa moaned, kissing Iwa’s shoulder, “Such a good boy. Tighten up some more—Iwa-chan—”

It was amazing. Iwa was so tight and so _good,_ with those little sounds he was letting out, those little trembles that littered his body, those goosebumps he got every so often, and just _everything,_ everything—

But then Iwa screamed into the pillow, letting out a muffled _fuck_ and propping his hips up even higher, and Oikawa was in such a daze that it was a wonder he found the sense to slow down. But he was so glad he did. Because the moment he did, Iwa let out the most delicious _whine_ he’d ever heard _._

Oikawa nearly came. 

“Hurry up,” Iwa begged, “Don’t slow down.” 

Oikawa’s heart raced. He was caught between wanting to spoil and wanting to tease. He almost couldn’t pick. But he kept a slow pace, allowing Iwa to feel every single stroke. 

“Mmm? But Iwa-chan,” he licked his lips, squeezing Iwa’s ass, “Slow feels so good too. And the view I have right now is amazing—”

“Tooru,” he wriggled his hips, trying to feel more, his voice dripping with so much need Oikawa almost couldn’t see straight “I was about to cum—”

The leash was tugged harshly once more, and Iwa damn near _yelped._

“Master decides when Puppy gets to cum, don’t he?” 

Oikawa had _deeply_ underestimated how pent up Iwa actually was. 

Because in two moments that Oikawa didn’t even register, his own back was against the bed, no longer attached to Iwa, but suddenly there he was again, straddling him and sliding down onto Tooru’s cock. 

That was a dangerous image. 

The leash was shoved into his hand, Iwa starting to move his hips up and down, _“Pull.”_

It didn’t even matter that the roles had been reversed; Oikawa couldn’t find the time to be mad what with the way Iwa’s eyes were dark and glazed over, and when his _voice_ dropped like that the only thing Oikawa could do was obey. 

So he pulled on the leash, the collar tightening around Iwa’s neck, Iwa’s bounces becoming jerky and ragged, his dick smacking against his chest every time he moved and he _tightened_ up so much when Oikawa increased the tension, Oikawa knew neither one of them were going to be able to hold out much longer. 

“H-Hajime—”

_“Fuck—!”_

Oikawa came at the same time Iwa did—so fast and so hard that his mind went blank for a solid two moments, head spinning and pleasure rolling over him in waves that took over everything, Iwa’s walls squeezing and pulsing around him and milking him dry, the expression on Iwa’s face making Oikawa feel like he was spilling three times over. By the time he came back to his senses, he already had Iwa’s cum all over his face and chest. 

_So thick._

Iwa gave a few solid pants, before falling onto Tooru, nearly crushing him. 

Silently, Oikawa brought his hand around, running his fingers through Iwa’s hair in slow habit. Iwa murmured into his skin, sucking lazily on his neck. They laid like that for a while, Oikawa still inside Iwa. It took a bit, before Oikawa got enough breath in his lungs to manage to speak. 

“You really like being choked, don’t you?” 

A growled version of _shut up_ rumbled against Oikawa’s skin, and it was enough to make Oikawa laugh, still brushing his fingers through Iwa’s hair. 

“That was…mmmm,” he hummed, “ _Amazing.”_

Iwa made some sort of sound to let Oikawa know he agreed, before nuzzling and sucking some more, upon which Oikawa realized those little groans were actually snores. 

Iwa always fell right to sleep after sex. Which was fine, mostly, even if Tooru’s dick was still inside. 

But he sure as hell wasn’t gonna complain about that. 


End file.
